1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a robot cleaner capable of moving in diverse directions and enhancing cleaning efficiency by increasing frictional force between a pad and a floor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner is an appliance utilizing an automatic travel function to clean a room or the like by vacuuming foreign materials, such as dust, from a floor of a room without user intervention. The robot cleaner detects a distance to an obstacle, such as furniture, office supplies, walls or the like, present in a zone to be cleaned using a distance sensor, and changes traveling directions by selectively driving a left-wheel motor and a right-wheel motor to perform cleaning of the zone to be cleaned.
Besides robot cleaners capable of vacuuming foreign materials, such as dust, from a floor, robot cleaners capable of wiping floors have been developed recently. A conventional robot cleaner includes pads provided at a bottom thereof and wipes a floor by traveling with the pads closely contacting the floor. The conventional robot cleaner travels using a moving unit which is provided separately from a cleaning unit.